


Nothing But The Truth:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Slapping, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Knifeplay, Knives, Licking, Major Character Injury, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Spanking, Supportive/Support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine comes back, & hopes that she can reunite with her love of her life, & be with her ohana again?, Does she do it?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*





	Nothing But The Truth:

*Summary: Catherine comes back, & hopes that she can reunite with her love of her life, & be with her ohana again?, Does she do it?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was running out of the house that she rented, as fast as she could, She was tired of the **_CIA_** dictating her life. She fulfilled her obligation to them, Plus, She was tired of her partner being handsy. The Beautiful Brunette was in her lingerie, consisting of a bra, & panties. As he was gonna go for one of her breasts, she knees him in the balls, & made her escape.

 

"Bitch, You are gonna pay for that !", he exclaimed, as he caught up to her, & had her trapped in alley, She was ready to fight. "You are gonna do what we say, or say "goodbye" to your precious sailor". Catherine was pissed that he mentioned Steve, aka Commander Steve McGarrett. She struggled against him, as he ripped her thong off. He undid his pants, & shoved his cock in her, without preparing her.

 

She screamed, He covered her mouth. "Shut the fuck up", he growled, as he proceeds to rApe her, after he got her bra off without hesitation. He was fucking her into submission, He abuses her, marking her slim body, & tortured her with a knife. After he was done, He fixed himself up, & he kicked her in the stomach, "Shame, You were a great piece of ass", & dumped her half way in the alley, & left like everything didn't happen.

 

The Next Morning, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was doing his usual running routine, He always going through the neighborhood, He stopped at alley for a quick cool down, when he saw an unconscious woman, & went to take a closer look. "CATHERINE ? !", he shouted, as he exclaimed in shock, He told her, as he was getting his phone out, & made the call, "Hold on, Babe, Help's on the way".

 

"THIS IS DETECTIVE DANNY WILLIAMS, I NEED PARAMEDICS AT THIS LOCATION, I GOT AN UNCONSCIOUS WOMAN", He ended the call, & focused his attention on the brunette beauty, trying to offer comfort. He took off his long short sleeved t-shirt, & covered her up, til help arrives.


End file.
